the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby Jasoos
| runtime = 121 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = 260 million | gross = 206.1 million }} Bobby Jasoos ( ) is a 2014 Indian Hindi-language comedy-drama film directed by Samar Shaikh and produced by Dia Mirza and Sahil Sangha. The film stars Vidya Balan and features Ali Fazal, Arjan Bajwa, Supriya Pathak, Rajendra Gupta and Tanvi Azmi in supporting roles. It tells the story of Bilqees "Bobby" Ahmed, a Hyderabadi woman who aspires to be a detective despite facing a series of obstacles. Plot Living in a middle-class orthodox family of Old Hyderabad, Bilqees Ahmed aka Bobby (Vidya Balan) is a wannabe private detective. She lives with her Abba (Rajendra Gupta), Ammi (Supriya Pathak), Kausar Khala (Tanvi Azmi) and two younger sisters including Noor (Benaf Dadachandji) in Moghalpura area near Charminar. To pursue her passion of spying, Bobby solves petty neighbourhood cases such as helping Tasawwur (Ali Fazal), a TV show host, to get rid of marriage proposals brought home by his parents. Bobby finally gets her big break when a rich NRI Anees Khan (Kiran Kumar) hands her a case of finding two missing girls named 'Niloufer' and 'Aamna' with a birth mark on their hand and shoulder respectively. To solve the case, Bobby takes up many get-ups such as 'beggar', 'peon', 'hawker', 'nerd student', 'astrologer' and even a fake 'TV producer'. After locating the targets, Khan pays her a tremendous fee and also offers huge amount of money to both girls' fathers for reasons unknown to Bobby. Khan also hands over his third and final case of finding a boy with a missing toe named 'Ali'. Meanwhile, Bobby and Tasawwur's family fix their marriage leaving both into the dilemma of how to get rid of this situation. A local goon Lala (Arjan Bajwa) also offers a case to Bobby to break Lala's girlfriend Aafreen (Anupriya Goenka)'s marriage, which is forcefully fixed by her mother Saida (Zarina Wahab). On Bobby's denial, Lala makes her realize that she has been helping the NRI for a wrong cause. Doubting on that Bobby tries to know the whereabouts of the two girls, but gets to know that both girls have gone missing. Scared and shocked, Bobby takes help from Tasawwur and sneaks into Khan's 5 star hotel room to check his background, only to be caught and thrown out by Khan and the hotel staff. But Bobby manages to get a hold of Khan's diary and his old photograph, which later gets into the hands of Lala, who since then starts following Bobby. Khan now suddenly goes into hiding and Bobby starts searching for him with the belief that Khan will not leave the town without his third target Ali. With the help of clues in Khan's diary such as a London based library's stamp and a Biryani order from a local restaurant, Bobby gets to know about Khan's background and later Khan is shown following Ali. It turns out to be a trap to capture Khan. With the twist in the climax, it is revealed that the three people Khan was looking for were his long lost children during communal riots. Khan has offered money to both girl's foster parents for helping them and sent the girls to London to pursue higher education. Tasawwur also enters the scene along with Lala who is actually Khan's long lost son 'Ali'. The film ends with Bobby becoming a famous detective, while she and Tasawwur are now in love with each other but are still confused about their marriage. Cast * Vidya Balan as Bilqees Ahmed aka Bobby * Ali Fazal as Tasawwur Sheikh * Arjan Bajwa as Lala * Kunjan Luthra as Sunita, Hotel receptionist * Vinay Varma as Tasawwur's father * Sangeeta Pamnani as Tasawwur's mother * Gangadhar Pandey as Haji Kamaal * Anupriya Goenka as Aafreen * Supriya Pathak as Ammi/ Zebo Ahmed * Tanvi Azmi as Kausar Khaala * Benaf Dadachandji as Noor * Prasad Barve as Shetty * Aakash Dahiya as Munna * Zarina Wahab as Afreen's Ammi/ Saida * Rajendra Gupta as Abba * Kiran Kumar as Anees Khan * Rama Rao Jadhav as suspicious man * Praveen Goel as Rashid Baig * Tejas Mahajan as Sohail * Sundeep Hemnaoni as Arif * Surbhi Chandna as Aamna Khan/ Aditi * Sukesh Anand as Sodhi * G S Patel as Reddy * Pushpa as Niloufer's mother * Raina as Zeenat * Ankita Roy as Niloufer * Rashmi Seth as old Bohra woman Production Filming of Bobby Jasoos was postponed by 11 days from the scheduled date due to an emergency heart surgery of Dia Mirza's mother. Mirza later stated that the filming will commence from 25 November 2013. The filming will commence from Hyderabad, the city where the story is based and is supposed to wrap by January 2014. Shooting for the film started on 23 November 2013. The film will be shot in one long schedule of 55 days. Vidya Balan was cast in the lead role and Ali Fazal was signed opposite her. Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 30:12 | language = Hindi | label = T-Series | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} Shantanu Moitra composed the film score, while lyrics are written by Swanand Kirkire. Singers Shreya Ghoshal and Papon were also reported to record a song for the film. Aishwarya Nigam has also recorded a song. Singer Bonnie Chakraborty said in an interview that he has recorded a duet for the film with Shreya Ghoshal. Track listings References External links * Category:2014 films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:Indian thriller films Category:Indian films Category:Films set in Hyderabad, India Category:Films shot in Hyderabad, India Category:Reliance Entertainment films